


darling you're electrifying

by abeebumbling



Series: oh my god they were roommates [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: First Date, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeebumbling/pseuds/abeebumbling
Summary: Argo and Fitzroy's first date does not go as expected.
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Maplekeene
Series: oh my god they were roommates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662004
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	darling you're electrifying

Argo fiddles with his shirt. It feels odd to have it buttoned all the way up but if there was one time he was going to look kind of presentable this one was as good as ever. He’d been standing in front of Fitzroy’s door for what seemed like an eternity now, as though his soles has been fantasy-glued to the floor. He has a bouquet of flowers in one arm and he’s seriously starting to think that he should just chuck it out of the window. It was Rainer’s idea. 

“Fitzroy likes _extra_ , be extra Argo,” she’d told him. “Go overboard.”

“Get him a bunch of roses,” he’d replied, jokingly.

“Yes! Exactly! He’d love that!”

He hadn’t bought roses because that was just.... that was just too much for Argo. Also roses are expensive but the colorful wildflowers growing at the Unknown Forests edge were free and pretty once they were tied together with a ribbon. He messes around with it for a few seconds then let’s his hand hover over the door.

“Fuck it,” he says under his breath.

Argo knocks the quietest he’s ever knocked. A pause. Of _course_ Fitzroy didn’t hear that. He knocks slightly harder and the door creaks open. Unlocked. Okay. Argo hovers uneasily. He’d gotten used to bursting into Fitzroy’s room ever since they’d been separate. What stopped him now? That’s the thought that spurs him forward into Fitzroy’s room. Empty. He’s relieved then immediately confused.

He was on time. Fitzroy should be here. They were going to walk to town together then decide on one of the taverns there. Argo glances around and noticed the bathroom door ajar. A familiar sigh comes from it. Argo smiles. There we go.

He starts sneaking quietly towards it but his planned jumpscare disappears as he catches a glimpse of Fitzroy. 

His _hair_.

Fitzroy looks like he’d been freshly electrocuted. Bunches of hair hover around his head while individual strands stand up more determinedly. Fitzroy is unsuccessfully attacking them with a hairbrush. What really does it for Argo is that the hairbrush catches on a clump and stays stuck even when Fitzroy lets go. He looks so utterly offended that Argo can’t stifle a snort.

Fitzroy jumps theatrically and his hands fly to his hair as he tries desperately to flatten it down as he exclaims:

“ _Argo!_ What- _how_ long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough,” Argo chuckles.

Fitzroy groans, choosing to let his hands hide his face instead. As a result, the little hair he was controlling hovers with the rest. Argo tries to smother a fit of giggles and fails spectacularly. Fitzroy crosses his arms, glowering.

“Aw, c’mon Fitz, you’re not mad are ya?”

“It’s Fitzroy.” The laughter stops bubbling in Argo’s throat. Okay. He _is_ mad. Fitzroy looks away from him and towards the mirror. He fiddles with a particularly stubborn strand of hair, biting his lip. “I don’t look _that_ bad, do I?”

His voice is so uncharacteristically quiet. Argo wants to kick himself. 

“No, no, I was just kidding,” he says quickly. Fitzroy looks unconvinced. “Look let’s stay in tonight, yeah? We can go out some other time.”

Fitzroy’s shoulders visibly slump in relief. Argo’s do as well. At least he did one thing right.

“Really?”

“Yeah, of course, and, um, here.” He reaches up and gently unwinds the hair brush from Fitzroy’s hair. “Don’t pull on it next time, just do it gently.”

“Okay,” replies Fitzroy. And he’s got this little smile and this look in his eyes that makes Argo want to look away and squirm.

“What?” Fitzroy keeps smiling demurely. “ _What?_ ”

“Look at you, caring about me. How embarrassing.”

“I…” Argo feels his face flush. He smiles through it, swatting at Fitzroy with his bouquet. “You bastard. I’m never gonna let myself be emotionally vulnerable again.”

Fitzroy laughs but it trails off as he catches the flowers.

“Is... is this for me?” He asks, all surprise and tenderness and Argo feels his heart melt.

“No.” Fitzroy deflates. “Of _course_ it is, you big dummy, who else would it be for?”

“Oh!” And Fitzroy blushes brightly, smiling and revealing two dimples Argo hadn’t noticed before. He stops himself overthinking them by teasing Fitzroy so bad he runs out of the bathroom.

He flops onto the bed, still holding his bouquet tight.

“You’re the one who got me the flowers Argonaut Keene, you shouldn’t be talking!”

Argo pretends to throw himself onto Fitzroy making him yelp but actually just landing next to him. He gasps softly.

“Your bed is so much softer than mine, what the hell.” He stretches out. “And _bigger_.”

Fitzroy smirks.

“Villain perks, what can I say?”

He’s really close, Argo realizes. A glance towards Fitzroy and he sees that he’s looking straight at him. Argo feels more warmth settle in his face but he doesn’t move away. He’s so close, he could… Fitzroy tilts his head just a little closer and… and Argo is hit by a small electrical discharge.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

“Oh my gods, sorry! Are you okay? Shit, Argo I’m _so_ sorry,”

“It’s fine! I’m fine. I just did not expect it. Damn, you really choose great moments to kiss Fitz.” Fitzroy just groans dejectedly. “This hair thing happen a lot?”

“Yes!” Fitzroy declares dramatically. “Ever since I got my magic it just happens every now and then! And all I can do is wait it out or braid it so tightly it feels like my scalp is screaming for help.” 

Fitzroy sits up, running a hand through his hair, despairing. Argo realises his hairbrush is still in his hand.

“Here, I have an idea.”

A few seconds later and Fitzroy is sitting at his feet as Argo sits on his bed, and he’s casting create water. Droplets appear uniformly spread across Fitzroy’s hair and it immediately softens and droops. Argo smiles and starts detangling it. Fitzroy gives a content sigh.

“Thank you.”

And he sounds so grateful that Argo pauses for a second, thankful that Fitzroy can’t see his face.

“It’s no problem,” he mumbles.

Fitzroy’s hair is soft but thick (it feels so nice in his hands but no way is Argo going to say that), it curls gently at the bottom and lies relatively straight at the top. He figures it would be more curly if it wasn’t as long as it was, the weight probably straightening the curls. Fitzroy should probably use a comb instead of a brush. A few minutes later, Argo puts down the brush and starts absent-mindedly making a small braid. As he moves on to another, Fitzroy gently touches the first one.

“You’re good at this.” He sounds surprised.

“I used to do my mother’s hair a lot.” Argo smiles quietly. “She’d let me play with it so much as a kid. Probably messed it up a bunch actually, heh.”

“You talk about her a lot,” Fitzroy says gently.

“Yeah. She’s important to me. I try to remember her in a nice way. I think that’s what she would have wanted, you know?” Fitzroy hums vaguely. “Or maybe you don’t. What about your mom?”

“Oh, you know.” Fitzroy shrugs.

“Hmm. Yeah. Sure.”

“It’s… complicated.”

That’s the most Fitzroy has said about his family that wasn’t an obvious lie. Satisfied, Argo lets the conversation go elsewhere and they end up talking late into the night, _much_ later after Fitzroy’s hair been braided into many tiny braids. 

At some point Argo picks a flower from the bouquet and tucks it behind his ear. He loves how it makes Fitzroy blush, he even enjoys being called a sap. Eventually, Argo _has_ to head back. Dawn was about to break.

“This was nice,” Fitzroy whispers as he steps with him into the empty hallway. “Would you… would you like to go on a second one? A date, I mean?”

“Yeah, I- I’d love to,”

“Okay.” Fitzroy smiles widely. “Great,”

There’s a few seconds of quiet and fidgeting before Argo hurriedly leans towards Fitzroy, and gives him the quickest peck on the lips. 

“Aw,” and Fitzroy is smiling that smile again.

“What now?” Argo asks.

“You had to get on your tippy toes, it’s cute.”

He shoves Fitzroy back into his doorway, grinning.

“Stop laughing! You’ll wake the whole dorm you idiot.”

Fitzroy still giggles as he waves at him and closes the door. Argo practically skips back to his room, completely giddy. He quietly sneaks back into his room as not to wake the Firbolg and finds that he can’t sleep.

As the sun rises, illuminating the dorm room, Argo realizes that he truly has fallen head over heels for Fitzroy fucking Maplecourt of all people.

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason the pacing feels wayyyy off in some parts but I don't really know what to do about it! is it just me and does this read fine?


End file.
